Save You Tonight
by smilesgomiles143
Summary: Miley's life is falling apart. Her parents are fighting and her boyfriend is abusive. Her life is in danger, now even her best friend's. He wants to do something about it and help her, but will she let him? Or will she keep taking the abuse?
1. Chapter 1

Miley walked around the park, taking heavy footsteps as she went. As she was walking past a grey trashcan near a bench, she raised her left foot and with a bang, it fell over from her foot kicking it. She screamed from her anger, pulling her long brown hair. She was making a scene, but she was too angry to care. She was about to walk away, but she bumped into a strong chest, almost causing her to fall down.

"What's wrong, Miley?" Joe asked Miley, gripping her shoulders gently. He sat down on the bench and pulled her to sit down next to him. "Talk to me," he whispered, lifting her chin up with his index finger and turned her head to look into his chocolate brown eyes.

She looked into the big brown eyes of her best friend and mumbled, "I wouldn't want to bore you with the details of my sad life." She let out a small, weak laugh and tucked a strand of hair behind her pierced ear. She sat there for a few minutes, thinking. "My parents are fighting again," she said after a while, breaking the silence.

As soon as he heard what Miley said, he quickly turned his head to face her. "If it's too much for you to handle," he frowned, "you could always come stay with me." He smiled weakly at her. "I mean, us... Nick is my brother, and you're dating my brother..." he trailed off. "And you'd like to be with him." He looked down at his feet. Miley didn't know how much it killed him to say those words because he was crazy in love with her. What killed him even more was that Miley, his best friend, was dating his brother.

"Yeah," she replied. "That would be awesome," she murmered, pulling up her sleeve an inch or so, which wasn't enough for Joe to see the purple bruises on her arm caused by her boyfriend, Joe's brother. She sat for a moment, silently thinking about her relationship with Nick. They certainly weren't on good terms right now, and Miley longed to be free from him. Nick was forcing her to be with him. He threatened her if she ever dared to leave him. She would be punished if she told a soul about what he was doing to her.

She shook her head to push away those thoughts. "I just hope everything will be okay between them," she choked on her tears. "About my parents. I pray that they won't get a divorce. That would ruin my life." As if it wasn't ruined already, she thought.

"How about we go do something to take your mind off of it?" Joe suggested. "We could go to the movies or get frozen yogurt." He desperately wanted to hang out with Miley, even though he saw her at his house almost everyday when Miley came over. Although, they only said a short hello to each other before Miley went off to go with Nick. "I missed you, Miles."

"I would like that," she smiled at Joe. "In fact, I would absolutely love that." She felt her iPhone buzz and pulled it out of her pocket.

'come over to my place' It was from Nick. She sighed and pressed the 'Close' button on the screen. "Maybe we could go to your place and...hang out with Nick." She bit her lip. "Nick wants me to come over. That way, no one would feel left out."

"But you always hang out with him!" He frowned as he saw Miley cringe from him raising his voice. "Miley, I'm sorry I yelled," he sighed. "I was just hoping to have some alone time with you. We always hung out together, but that changed when you started dating Nick." He was so close to crying, but he forced himself not to. That wouldn't be a manly thing for him to do in public. Besides, it was a stupid thing to cry over. "You're not the same person anymore, Miles. Not the Miley I used to know," he explained. "You've changed."

Miley stood up from the bench. She wiped her tears away. She hated to admit it, but Joe was right. She had changed, and Nick changed her. A sadness was taking control, deep down inside and she was doing her best to hide it and pretend like she was okay. "It sounds like you're jealous!" Miley cried at him with tears falling down her pale face. She shook her head. "I would like to spend some alone time with you, too, but I can't." The girl was breathing heavily now. Yelling and crying was tiring her out. "I just can't," she said softly.

Joe listened closely to what Miley had to say. He watched her sadly and looked into her hurt eyes. Now, he stood up, too, and wrapped his arms around the girl who was yelling at him, giving her a tight hug. "Miley, calm down. It's okay. I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair lightly. "It's okay..." he rocked back and forth with her in his arms.

Miley buried her head into Joe's chest and let her tears fall. "Joe, I'm so sorry for yelling at you," she said, pulling her face back from his neck and looked at him. "It's just so hard sometimes. And I lose my temper," she tried explaining to him.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for," Joe told her. He hugged her tightly. He rested her head on his shoulder and kept her held in the embrace, still stroking her hair. Looking up, he saw his brother standing across from them, a few feet away, glaring at them. He was not happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me forever to update this. I was taking a break because I felt uninspired to write anything. I forced myself to write this, so it's not very good and short. I'm also going to try to update This Love is Ours soon. Here you go.**

Joe quickly took Miley to his house. He was trying to get there before Nick could. As soon as they got there, he took her by the hand and ran upstairs to his room. "Hurry up!" he called, looking back at her. He tripped on the steps, but got right back up again and continued the short journey to his room.

"What's the rush?" Miley asked as soon as they got to his room. She sat down on the comfy bed and lay back. "Is someone after us, or something?" She didn't see Nick at the park, so she did not know how angry he was.

"Um, I saw Nick at the park," Joe mumbled. "He looked angry, so I decided to leave." He shrugged, then glanced at Miley. "Maybe I just wanted to spend some alone time with you. Without Nick."

Miley smiled at Joe slightly. "Joe, that's okay. I can handle him." _I can handle him. _Those words were a lie, and she knew it. Maybe she could believe it one day, or maybe it could be real one day. Then, she looked up to see someone standing in the doorway. "Nick."

"What's going on here?" Nick asked as calmly as he possibly could, even though he was raging with anger. "Enjoying your little date?" A chuckle escaped his mouth when he saw Miley's eyes flash with fear. "Relax. I was playing."

Miley sighed. "Nick," she said, standing up. "I'm so sorry. You know we're just friends."

_Just friends, _Joe sighed sadly.

Nick looked over at Joe. "Can I speak to Miley? Alone?" He gripped his girlfriend's arm and gently dragged her out of the room and lead her to his room. "Why were you with Joe?" he asked angrily.

"He's my best friend, Nick! I wanted to talk to him!" Miley raised her voice, but flinched as soon as she realized that that was a big mistake. She feared that Nick would get mad and hit her. Fortunately, he didn't.

"About what?" Nick crossed his arms. He was too impatient to wait for her answer. "I want you to stay away from him."

"But Nick—" she was cut off as Nick took his hand and struck her face, letting out a small cry from her lips. She drew back in pain, bringing her hand up to her cheek. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Nick with fear, shaking. "What do you want from me?" she asked shakily.

"I want you to stay _away _from him!" he yelled in her face. "Or else."

"Okay," Miley choked out a whisper as she shook in fear. She stood up from the bed quickly and stumbled out the door, running out of the house as fast as she could. Nick was the one she needed to stay away from, but she didn't think that it would be such an easy thing to do.

Joe stood against the wall next to his brother's room and watched Miley leave. He did some eavesdropping on Miley and Nick's conversation. _He wants her to stay away from me, _he sadly thought. He was also wondering what that scream he heard was.

The door of Nick's room opened and Nick stepped out. "Joe," he looked over at his brother who was standing there. "I need you to stay away from Miley."

"What'd you do to Miley?" he yelled at his brother. "I heard what you were talking about! I heard her scream! What was that about?" Joe could tell Nick was angry enough already. He was just fueling the fire. Knowing that Nick could do something to him didn't stop him because he'd rather have his brother hurt him than hurt his best friend. "So, listen here. I need _you _to stay away from her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Before you start reading, I just want to warn you that someone self harms in this chapter. I'm sorry if it's triggering or anything else. Enjoy.**

Miley walked in to her house to see her parents fighting. Again. They were so busy yelling and screaming at each other that they didn't even notice their own daughter walk in. Miley sighed and screamed, "Stop it!" Her parents stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Miley.

"Miley..." her mom said sadly. "We're sorry, very sorry." She looked over at her husband. "We shouldn't do this, I know."

"Then why are you?" Miley cried. "I just wanted one thing in my life to be perfect. But that's not happening," she tried to explain. "You guys are supposed to love each other, not fight all the time. Don't you see what this is doing to me? I have nightmares every night because I'm afraid that one day you're going to tell me that you're getting a divorce!" Her mom's mouth opened, but she cut her off before she could speak. "Don't bother saying anything. Don't bother apologizing because you aren't sorry. I'm going up to my room." She sighed and walked up the stairs.

xxx

"You want me to stay away from her?" Nick repeated Joe's words with anger in his voice. "I'm her boyfriend. I'm supposed to be around her."

"I don't think you're supposed to hurt her," Joe told his curly haired brother. "You don't deserve her. She deserves way better than you." Joe tried to walk away, but his brother pushed him to the floor before he could get away. Quickly getting up and turning around, he yelled back, "What is your problem?"

He threw multiple punches at Nick. Once Nick was knocked onto the floor, Joe went out of the house and ran as fast as his legs could go.

xxx

Miley opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside. As she passed by the mirror, she stopped to look at her reflection. A bruise was forming on her forehead. "I need to fix this," she told herself and took out her makeup case and quickly covered the bruise. "There. Now no one will notice." She forced a smile.

Then, she sat down on the ledge of the bathtub. Sighing, she rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and ran her hand over the purple bruises on her right arm. Miley's right arm was far more worse than the left. The right arm was covered in bruises while there were only a few small ones that were very unnoticeable on the left.

A razor sitting on the sink caught her attention. "I'll be the one to damage you," she whispered, looking at her left arm. She quickly grabbed the razor and pressed it against the skin of her left arm. Tears fell down her face as she dragged the blade across her wrist. More cuts were made up her arm, each cut deeper than the one before.

After a while, the room started spinning. She was very light headed and dizzy. Blood covered her arm and was spilling onto the floor. She fell backwards into the tub, hitting her head as she blacked out.

xxx

"Is Miley home?" Joe asked Miley's mother when the door opened. He was panting from running all the way from his house. "I need to talk to her." He watched out for Nick, hoping he didn't follow him.

"Come in." Miley's mom moved out of the way. "Is everything okay, Joe?" she asked, concerned. She watched as Joe ran up the stairs. _I wonder what's going on, _she thought.

Joe burst into Miley's room, but saw that she wasn't there. "Miley!" he called, running out of the room. "Miley!" he called out again. "Miley, where are you?"

He knocked on the bathroom door. "Miley, are you in there?" No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Frowning, he tested the door knob to see if it was locked. Since it wasn't, he opened the door and peered inside. "Miley?"

Joe's heart dropped once he saw Miley's body laying in the tub. He quickly ran over there and took her bloody arm in his hands. "Miley, wake up!" He gently let go of her arm and took her beautiful face in his hands. "Miley! Wake up!" he repeated. "Trish!" he called to Miley's mom as loud as he could. "Get up here quickly!"

In a matter of seconds, Miley's mom flew through the door. "What's going on?" she asked, gasping as soon as she saw her daughter. "What happened to her?" She kneeled next to Joe. Her eyes wandered over Miley's arms. Her heart was broken.

"Call 911!" Joe commanded. "I can't let my best friend die!"

Trish fished her cell phone out of her pocket and shakily dialed the number for the police. "Hi, yes, my daughter cut herself and she passed out. Please help us!" she cried into the phone. "I can't let my baby die," she in a whisper. After telling them her address, she hung up the phone.

xxx

Miley woke up and looked around the room she was in. It didn't look familiar. "W-Where am I?" she asked, frightened.

"You're in the hospital," a soft voice answered. It was Joe. "Miley, you almost died."

"Why didn't you leave me there to die?" she cried. _Every thing would be better if I was gone, _Miley thought. Maybe her parents would stop fighting because they were so sad and miserable of the loss of their daughter, that they didn't have the energy to fight. Or, perhaps, it was her fault that they were fighting. With her gone, they wouldn't feel the need to anymore. Also, Nick wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore.

"Because we love you," Trish said, placing her hand on Miley's bandaged arm. She looked at the arm that was covered in bruises. "What happened to this arm?" she asked softly.

Miley stared at her arm for a moment and whispered, "I did that, too." That was a lie, of course. She just didn't want to get Nick in trouble since it would make him even more angrier and hurt her more.

"Why?" her mother whispered. "Was it because of me?" Miley shook her head.

"Can I talk to Miley alone?" Joe asked.

"Sure," Trish answered. "I'll be in the cafeteria. If you need me, just give me a call." She kissed Miley's forehead. "Bye, sweetie. I love you." With that, she left the room.

Once he was sure Miley's mom was gone, Joe spoke. "Miley, I know that Nick has been hurting you. Why did you lie?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Miley told him.

"I know that you're lying. You're just afraid," Joe said in a sly voice.

Miley looked at him, confused, and asked, "Of what?" She pretended that she did not know what Joe was talking about. Just one look at her arm was all it took for her to have a flashback.

**xxx**

_**"I want you to stay away from him," Nick's voice boomed. **_

_**"But Nick!" She screamed when Nick's hand struck her face.**_

_**xxx**_

She shuttered when the flashback ended. "Ok, I am scared." She sighed. "If they find out, and he knew about it, he could hurt me."

"He's already hurt you. We need to stop him, Miley!"

"And he'll do it again!" she shot back. "Just stay out of it! Please!" Miley cried with tears in her eyes.

"Come with me. You and me both are going to get out of this town as far away as we can. You're in danger," Joe told her his plan. "I want to help you."

"I can't," Miley said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"Really?" Joe snorted. "Because from where I'm standing, that's not what it looks like." He examined the state she was in. "You're unstable. You cut yourself. Possibly suicidal. Who knows what else you could do! Drugs?"

"Can you just leave?" Miley screamed at him.

"It's the truth, Miles. And you know it."

"Go!" she pointed towards the door.

"You're just afraid to admit it," he said. "I just care about you. That's all." He turned around and stormed out of the room.

**Author's Note: Well this chapter is longer than the other ones. So I'm happy about that! Hopefully I'll get the next one up in a few days. I hope you liked this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Just a quick announcment before we start. I just wanted to say that I don't think I'm going to continue writing This Love is Ours. I just lost inspiration for writing it and I didn't get it back from after the long break I took from writing. I'm kind of dissapointed in myself since I planned out a whole bunch of great ideas for that story. I thought I would enjoy writing it. I'm really sorry for those who read it and liked it. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter..**

Miley woke up from a terrible dream. Her boyfriend hit her, and when she went home, she let all of her anger, sadness, and frustration out by slicing her wrist with a sharp blade. The dream didn't stop there. She was taken to the hospital. Then, she had gone crazy. Thankfullt, that was only a dream. Nick would never hurt her. Miley would never harm herself. Right?

There was a problem. Miley wasn't in her own room. She was in a room full of white. There was nothing in this small room. Nothing. There wasn't even a bed, pillow, or a blanket so she could be comfy. No TV to watch. No iPod to listen to. No food to eat. There she was, laying on the floor only in her thin hospital gown. "That wasn't a dream, was it?" she asked herself. She wanted to get out of there, but the door was probably locked shut.

That didn't stop her. She leaped up to the door and started banging on it with her fists as hard as she could. "Get me out of here!" she screamed. "Someone help! Get me out of here!" She whined for a few minutes, then slid to the floor since she realized it was no use. No one could her. No one could save her. She was convinced that she would die in this room.

She examined her knuckles, which were red with blood. The rest of her hand was sore and raw. Her eyes wandered up her arms, and noticed her left arm was bandaged. Red stains were very visible. Bruises were all over her other arm. "What has become of me?" She was starting to become afraid of herself. Her lip quivered, then came the tears. Burying her face in her hands, she cried silently.

It seemed like hours passed before Miley heard the door open. A blonde woman was standing in the doorway with a nurse's outfit on, carrying a tray of hospital food. She frowned when she looked down at Miley. "Miley, I'm your nurse, Alexis. I brought you lunch."

"What happened to me?" Miley's voice shook. "Why am I in here? I just want to go home."

"Well, last night," Alexis began. "You were freaking out and started pulling at your hair, clawed the cuts on your arm, and even threw some items across the room," she sighed, telling Miley the story. "It scared your mother. Our only choice was to bring you here." Why didn't Miley remember this?

"How long do I have to be here?" she asked the nurse. The answer was a few days. "Can I see Joe?" she asked after that. Fifteen minutes later, Joe walked in the room. "Joe, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her best friend and pulling him into a hug.

"Let go of me," Joe tried to squeeze out of the tight hug that was hurting him. "You're crushing my rib cage." Miley let go of him and said sorry. "It's okay," he laughed.

"Can I leave now? I need to get as far away from here as possible. You said you'd take me." She remembered how the night before, Joe explained to her that he wanted to take her with him and go far away from this town and she said no. Yet, she was begging for him to do it now.

Joe looked around the small white, empty room. "We can't leave now. You have to stay in here for a few days. I can't just take you out of here now." He looked straight into her eyes. The plead for help that could be seen in her eyes made him feel bad. Sadness filled his soul. He wanted to help, he really did. But was it really worth it?

"Joe, please!" Miley cried. "You're all I have left. You're my only hope. You are my chance of getting freedom! Please help me," she told him. Joe just looked at her, shaking his head. Sadness could be seen in his eyes. "You're supposed to be my best friend." Miley crossed her arms and turned away from her friend visiting her.

Joe thought for a moment. "Ok, I'll help you." He wanted to take back those words. Right when he said that he'd help her escape, he knew it was a mistake. But after all, Miley was his best friend. He knew that Miley would do anything to help him, and he certainly knew that he'd do anything to help her. And this was his chance.

Miley smiled widely and turned around right away. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She pulled him into another hug. "I knew I could count on you," she smiled with her face buried in Joe's strong neck.

Joe smiled and stroked her back gently with his hand, then pulled back after a few moments and looked at her. "How are we going to escape without getting caught?" he asked. "Chances are that they'll find us and put you back in here and forbid me to visit you."

"Don't think of the worst Joe. Think positive," Miley smiled. "We're going to get out of here safely. Besides, I can't stand to be in here any longer. I feel like the air is running out of here and it's suffocating me."

Joe looked around the room. "Yeah, I would hate to be in here too.

"Not helping," Miley shot him a playful glare. "So, when do we leave?"

The door to the room opened and Alexis peered in. "Five more minutes, Joe," she warned, then closed the door. Joe put his ear up to the door and heard faint footsteps walking down the hall.

Joe took a deep breath and looked at his watch. "I think we have time to make a run for it now. Are you ready?" He looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course I'm ready!" Miley shout out with joy. She grabbed Joe's hand and opened the door, running out and pulling him along behind her. The two ran as fast as they could without being seen.

Alexis the nurse opened the door to the white room to tell Joe that his visiting time was over. "Joe, I'm sorry, but—" she stopped when she noticed that the room was empty. No one was inside. "Where did they go?" she asked angrily out loud. She ran out of the room and cried, "They've escaped!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me quite a while to update this. But here it is! This is kind of a random and weird chapter though...

Miley and Joe successfully ran out of the front doors of the hospital. They quickly made there way through the large parking lot trying to get to Joe's car. As soon as they got to the car, Joe fumbled with his car keys, trying to get them to unlock the doors. Once the doors were unlocked, the two jumped in the car ready to drive far away.

"Where's our destination?" Miley said with a laugh. She was hoping somewhere nice and pretty—like New York City. She had always wanted to go there, not just because she longed to get out of this town, but there was an advantage of going to the city. It was an easier way to not be seen since the streets are so busy.

"I don't know. I guess we're just going wherever the roads take us," Joe answered her. They drove around for a while, not knowing where they were going. A few hours later when the sun was down and the stars were out, they stopped at a gas station to walk around for a bit. "Want me to ask if there's any place around where we can stay the night?"

"Sure. I'll come with you," Miley replied, walking inside with Joe. They looked around the small store and noticed that no one was there, not even a worker standing at the cash register. "Nobody's here, Joe?" Miley gave Joe a confused look as she scanned the store.

"There has to be someone in here. I mean, it's not like the store is closed," Joe told her. "I'm going to go use the bathroom. I'll be back," he said and walked off in the direction of the restrooms.

Miley walked around the store and looked around. The lights started to flicker until the store went totally dark. "J-Joe?" Miley's voice quivered. "Joe!" she yelled loudly. There was no reply. She ran the way Joe went, but was stopped when she bumped into something. "Joe?" she squinted her eyes.

There was no answer, but she felt arms wrap tightly around her waist, pulling her out the door. "Who are you!" Miley screamed before a hand covered her mouth. She knew it wasn't Joe, so she kicked and tried to scream for help. It was no use, no one could hear her muffled cries.

She opened her mouth and clamped down on the person's fingers, causing their hand to pull away in pain, letting out a loud scream. Miley made a run for it to the car and quickly got in the driver's seat, fishing through her pockets to find the car keys. When she grabbed hold of them, her shaky hands started the car.

Miley's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as she drove around the parking lot, running from the man who was trying to kidnap her. She kept glancing over her shoulders to see if Joe was walking out of the store yet. Unfortunately he wasn't, so she wondered what was taking him so long. She also noticed that the man wasn't in sight, but just shrugged her shoulders. Maybe he was gone.

She decided to wait patiently for Joe and parked the car.

After a few minutes, Joe finally walked out the doors. He ran towards the car, but didn't make it in time since the mysterious man got to him, tackling him to the ground and throwing punches at Joe. Joe did his best to fight him off, but the man was too strong. "Miley, don't worry!" he cried, finally pushing the man off of him and quickly got up to run to the car. His fists pounded on the car window, causing Miley to jump. She politely let him in once she realized who it was.

"Joe, you scared me," Miley said as she opened the door for Joe. "Hurry, get in," she whispered. Later, while she was the one driving, she whispered, "That was so scary." She thought about what happened in the last twenty minutes and told Joe what happened to her. Joe listened to her story, but after she was finished, he also had a story to tell.

"Sorry it took me so long in the bathroom. The guy working here, I guess it was him, was laying on the bathroom floor," he slowly told Miley, looking her right in the eyes.

"Why?" Miley asked, confused. "Was he sleeping?"

"Why would someone be sleeping during their shift on the bathroom floor?" Joe asked blankly, blinking at Miley's cute stupidity as she answered with a shrug. "He was murdered," Joe slowly answered. "I'm pretty sure that that guy murdered him!" he cried. "You could've gotten killed back there, Miley!" He burst out into tears and buried his face in his hands. Miley rubbed his back gently to calm him down. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you," he said in between sobs.

"It's okay, Joe. I didn't. Please stop crying, Joe," Miley frowned at him. It hurt her so much to see her best friend like this. Especially since she's never seen him cry. She didn't really know what to do or how to comfort him. "That scared me, too, but it's over now, okay? It won't happen again, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taking me a while to update this, but I've been working on a few stories that should hopefully be coming out later this month. Also, school is starting in a few days, so it might take me even longer to update this. I will try the best I can to update this as soon as possible. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! It's a bit shorter than the others though.**

The bell on the front door of the diner jingled as Joe opened it, stepping inside with a girl and a boy behind her. It was eight in the morning and there weren't many people having breakfast. It was unusual for it to be this deserted at this time in the morning, so Demi was bored out of her mind. She looked up as she heard the bell ring and smiled at the two customers.

"Can we have a table for two?" Joe politely asked the girl behind the counter with a nametag that read 'Demi' on it.

"Follow me," she said sweetly, leading them to a table with two chairs. She placed a menu infront of each of them. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just a coffee for each of us," Miley answered this time.

"They'll be right out," their waitress said and walked off to pour two cups of coffee. She returned a few minutes later, then took their order. "So, are you guys visiting?" Demi asked them after she placed the order for their food.

Joe answered, "We've just needed to get away from our town, but we need a place to stay. Do you know anyplace that we can stay at?"

"Yes!" Demi exclaimed. "I mean yeah. My family owns an inn that's about five minutes away from here," she told them, adding in the directions. "It's great. Makes you feel right at home."

"Great! We'll be sure to check in!" Joe smiled.

"By the way, I'm Demi," the waitress told them.

"I'm Miley and this is is Joe," Miley introduced.

"It's nice to meet you guys. Hopefully I'll see you tonight," Demi smiled and walked off.

After eating a wonderful breakfast, Joe and Miley got back in the car. "What'd you think of the food there, Joe?" Miley giggled. "I thought it was delicious."

"Same," Joe answered and drove toward the inn their waitress at the diner told them about. A few minutes later, they drove into the parking lot. "Well this is it," he said, examing the building.

Miley got out of the car and walked inside, with Joe behind her, to check in. "Oh, look, Joe. There's a party tonight at the beach. We should go," Miley said, pointing to a sign on the wall.

"When was the last time we had some fun?" Joe asked with a laugh.

"You guys should totally go!" a voice said from behind them.

Joe turned around to see Demi standing there. "Oh, hey, Demi! Are you going?"

"Of course I am!" she answered. "It's the coolest party of the year. It's a blast, believe me."

"We'd love to go. See you there," Joe said with a smile. There was something about Demi that made him feel different, in a good way, of course. He may have a crush on her. But what about his crush on Miley?


End file.
